It's time (PewDieCrySnund fanfic)
by Multishipper8
Summary: Please enjoy our café fluff pewdiecry fanfiction with a little bit of Snund. (Rating M for later chapters.. for all of my fellow smut fangirls out there. And for the non smut fans, you can skip those chapters, it will not effect the story. C:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this will be my first story on here, and it is going to be a collab with my lovely sister, who doesn't have an account here so I'll link her Wattpat account: user/Dragoncie1998 . Our story will be a Pewdiecry fluff, with a little bit of Snund here and there. She will write the first chapter and I will do the second, and so on. We apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

_**Dragoncie1998's part.**_

**-Felix's P.O.V.-**

I stared at the computer. "Man, I really need a job.." I said as I closed the sites on which I was searching for a fun and well-paid job.. I sighed and walked over to the door to get a news paper, maybe I had more chance there. As I reached the door I picked up the news paper and sat down on the sofa.

I desperately skipped trough the paper, but the only jobs I found were; mailman, a stupid job at the supermarket and taking care of old people in a care house. These jobs were nothing for me...

I looked over at the clock to see it was 7pm. Time to eat dinner! I walked over to the fridge, almost trembling at the mess on the ground. "I really need to clean this shit up". When I opened the fridge I only saw a piece of leftover pizza. I sighed again, closing the fridge again, I didn't really want pizza at the moment. Living alone really was a pain in the ass. No one was cooking for you and you have to do everything yourself.

I picked up my jacket and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I felt the cold spring breeze hit my face. I crawled deeper into my jacket, breathing steamy clouds into the air. As I was playing with my breath I decided to go to the local supermarket to get myself some microwave-food.

When I arrived at the supermarket I noticed something. Right next to it was a café. As I walked closer A piece of paper became visible. 'Searched; waiter or waitress. ' My eyes brightened. A waiter.. That didn't sound as horrible as a mailman! I might as well look if I can get the job!

When I walked inside I smelled a strong scent of coffee. I looked around the café. It was small, but fancy. A few people were scattered across the place, enjoying themselves and their company at the small wooden tables, talking and laughing. Behind the counter, two man in uniform were talking to each other. One man had chestnut brown curled hair with dark blue eyes and glasses. The other had hazelnut brown curled hair with dark brown eyes. They really looked like friendly people, and I felt a slight relieve. I walked over to the counter, placing myself in front of the two man.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said the one with glasses, as he turned away from his friend, a bright smile across his face. His voice was deep and friendly.

"Hello, I wanted to ask if I could work for waiter.. I saw you were looking for an extra hand, so I thought I can try if they want me." I said as I tried not to sound too silly. I could tell by the way the man looked at me, that my face looked really dumb.

"Just fill in this paper. If you're done with that just give it to me or Scott." He pointed at the man with brown curls and brown eyes. The man smiled at me and I smiled back. looked at the man. He looked like someone who made a lot of jokes, a fun person to be with. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the man in front of me. He smiled at me, waiting for an answer.

"A-Ah! Ok, thanks a lot!" I said, as I took the paper, and put it in my pocket.

"No problem. Also, my name is Ryan." The brown haired man smiled at me again, much brighter this time and I was paralyzed for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! This is a collab with my sister: user/Dragoncie1998 . We update every week on Sunday. (At least, for ****_us_**** it'll be Sunday.) And the title of our fan fiction is an actual song: Imagine Dragons - It's time. This chapter will be written by me. Please enjoy and we apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**_My part._**

**-Felix's P.O.V-**

I shivered at the cold breeze which blew through my thin jacket. It wasn't exactly cold outside but since I had spent a lot of time in the pleasant warm café, the spring breeze felt extra cold. I was inside that shop for about one and a half hour, but I succeeded! I only had to fill in the papers and hope they'd hire me. I smiled at myself and continued walking towards the supermarket. I was distracted by the café earlier so I didn't get to buy myself food.

I was glad when I arrived at the store, still not very comfortable with the cold. I stepped trough the automatic doors and a nice warmth wrapped around my body. I stretched my back and examined the shelves, searching for a decent dinner. "_What to eat, what to eat?"_ I thought to myself. I was searching for something healthy, because I was watching my weight lately. I skipped through all the fast food aisles, walking straight towards the vegetables. Since I was too lazy to actually cook I grabbed a pre-made salad and on my way to the pay desk I snatched a package of chicken burgers with me. "_Frying these things wouldn't take me long, would it?" _I asked myself as I took the money out of my pocket. The girl behind the counter greeted me and smiled. She had long brown hair and a nice face. Though she looked a little tired.

"That'd be 5.60 dollar, please." I snapped out of my thoughts and handed the money over to the girl.

"Here you go." I said, putting on one of my attractive smiles.

"Thank you very much, please come again." She said, a slight blush visible on her face. I grabbed my food and waved at her before leaving the shop and stepping into the cold, dark, street. I really liked teasing girls like that, because I often heard I'm pretty attractive. But I would never go into a serious relationship with a girl, the main reason being that I had more of a liking for guys.

It had gotten pretty dark during the time I spent in the shop. I sped up my pace towards my warm house, really wanting to have dinner. I was happy when I saw the roof of my house appear through the foggy evening air. I quickened my pace even more, carrying my food in one hand and searching for my keys with the other. I walked up to my door, lifting a bunch of keys out of my left pocket. I desperately searched for the right key. _"God damn it!" _I cursed to myself as I kept fidgeting with the keys. An excited _"yes!_" escaped my mouth as I found the right key and unlocked the door. The pleasant warmth almost _hugged_ my body as I stepped into the hallway. I sighed happily and tossed my jacket in a corner of the hallway. I felt my stomach begging for food and quickly moved towards the kitchen to prepare my dinner. Well, frying my hamburger was the only exciting part..

As soon as I finished cooking I took my food with me to the dining table, opened my salad and started eating. I had lit the lamp above the table. My house was small, but cozy. It had one bedroom, to which a bathroom, with a bath, a toilet and a shower was, connected. Downstairs I had a kitchen and a living room build in together. A pretty new TV hung on the wall, with a comfortable sofa facing it. A small table was in the middle, the table where I ate my breakfast, lunch and dinner. The kitchen included a sink, a stove, a microwave and of course a fridge. In the back of the house there was an extra room in which I played video games. I really loved playing video games and spent a lot of time doing so. Which was probably why I had so much trouble finding a job.

As I finished eating, I cleaned the table and the kitchen. Then I went over to my jacket to get the papers from the café. I walked over to the sofa, looking at the papers. Name, address, age, Experience? _"Uhg.. I don't have any experience at all.." _ I thought to myself. I was afraid they wouldn't accept me. I shook my head, cleared my mind and started to fill in the papers. I could at least try, right?

I leaned back as I finished writing, and let out a sigh of relieve. That sure was a pain in the ass. I took a look at the clock. It was only 11PM, but since I wanted to be at the shop by 10 tomorrow, I decided to take a long shower and go to bed.

The sun burned in my eyes as I opened them. I sat up straight and blinked a few times to let my eyes get used to the bright lights. _"Damn I forgot to close the curtains." _As soon as I could open my eyes I looked at my clock. 9:46 PM.. I had exactly 14 minutes to get ready and walk to the café...

"God damn it." I jumped up, picked up my clothes and ran down the stairs. _" I knew this would happen. Felix, good job." _I said to myself as I clicked my tongue out of irritation. I was trying to get my jeans on, while making a sandwich. I definitely picked the best date to be late. as soon as I finished my sandwich and got my belt fastened, I grabbed my jacket and began running towards the café. When I was halfway I noticed something was missing..

"God damn it, Felix!" I almost screamed as I turned around to get the papers. this really was my lucky day.

I let out a sigh of relief between my panting. I was, almost, in time and saw the nice brown-haired boys standing in front of the counter. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of my nervousness, and entered the shop. As soon as they noticed me, they smiled. The guy named Ryan had the brightest smile of the two and I felt relief wash over me. At least he meant it when he said I could work here.. Well I hope he did.

"You here to turn in the papers I gave you?" He said, as he already reached out to take them.

"Yes, I am!" I said, as I smiled back at him, handing the papers. I wouldn't mind working with him, he seemed really nice.

"Since we need a waiter fast, I'll call over our manager, so he can take a look at your papers, and at you." Ryan said and he winked at me. Then he left to the back of the shop, leaving me alone with the other guy. I remembered his name was Scott, and he walked up to me.

"Hey, I didn't really introduce myself." He said and smiled at me. "My name is Scott Jund, but you can call me Scott." He reached out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Hey Scott, I'm Felix! Nice to meet you." I said, as I happily took the others hand. I heard Ryan come back. He was talking to someone, who I assumed to be the manager. I curiously waited for the two to come in. First I saw Ryan walking through the door, followed by a man with half-long hair and a green headband around his head. He looked rather attractive. I jumped up when I heard his voice.

"Hi Felix. It is nice to meet you. My name is Snake." The man offered his hand but I was blown away by his voice. His voice was deep and it had something magical to it. If I wasn't 25 years old, I'd love him to read me a bedtime story. I snapped out of my thoughts and shook his hand.

"H-Hi Snake." I stuttered. God, I must have looked so stupid. I mentally slapped myself as I let go of Snake's hand and waited for him to talk.

"I looked at your papers, sir. And even though you don't have any experience and still have a lot to learn too, you seem like a nice person and you would be able to serve costumers. So I hereby confirm your appliance. I welcome you to our crew."

My eyes grew wide and a smile was visible on my lips. I had a job. _I had a job!_

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Ryan will show you around and introduce you to everyone." Snake said. After that he left for the back of the shop again. I looked at Ryan, who was smiling.

"Thank you, Ryan!" I said and he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, I'll show you around!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here we are again with another chapter. Please enjoy this one as well, we apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

_**Dragoncie1998's part**_

**-Ryan's P.O.V-**

"Come on, I'll show you around!" I said, excited to show him around the shop and to introduce them to all our co-workers.

"Okay." Felix said, his ocean blue eyes sparkling. His eyes really were beautiful. He sounded a little nervous though.

"You can take off your jacket, it's warm enough here." I chuckled. I saw his cheeks get red. Did I embarrass him? If so, he will have a hard time here. The whole crew liked to tease each other. I tugged at his vest.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

Felix nodded. "Yeah."

"So, why did you choose this job?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I didn't really like silence that much. Besides, he looked like a pretty cool guy, so I want to know more about him.

He shrugged. "I really needed a job, then I found this café. And you guys seemed pretty nice, that was actually what made me take this job." He smiled shyly. I really hope he's gonna open up a bit more. Maybe I should introduce some people first, because he seemed to the most nervous about that. When we came upstairs I heard voices coming from the canteen. Red and Russ must probably be up there. _"Sweet, just in time."_ I thought to myself. Red and Russ were nice people, and Felix would like them. Felix must have heard the voices too because he questioningly looked at me. I smiled, trying to make him a bit more at ease.

"Come." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the canteen. As I opened the door I saw Red, Russ and Ken having an exciting conversation.

"Hi guys!" I said. Ken didn't actually come over much, since he could choose when his own working times... _"A lazy ass he is." _I thought to myself, as I smiled and walked up to him to pat his head.

"Hey buddy!" He sounded happy to see too and he smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Ry-ry, thanks that you think about us too." Russ spoke childish. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Who is this?" Red questioned. I looked up when she asked me that.

"Oh yeah, this is Felix, he's working here now." I smiled.

"Felix, this is Red," I pointed towards the woman with red hair and glasses. She smiled and waved at the blonde swede. Felix waved back and smiled shyly.

"This is Russ," I said, as I pointed at the male with brown hair, who sat next to Red. He was also wearing glasses. He friendly nodded in Felix's direction.

"And this is Ken." I said, pointing at the last male. He too, had brown curled hair. Ken walked up to Felix and shook his hand. Ken smiled teasingly at Felix. The brown haired male was taller then the swede. He also was a little broader. The blonde looked rather adorable next to him. _"Please be gentle with him." _ I thought, half to myself, half to Ken.

"I didn't know you guys worked here too." Felix said, as he let go of Ken's hand, sounding a little confused.

"Only Ken works here, as a waiter. Red and Russ are good friends of the whole crew, so they come over from time to time." I answered the Swede, as I looked at him.

"Aah, I get it!" He said. I had the feeling he already loosened up a bit more.

"We should get going." I said as I already turned around, tugging the blonde with me.

"Okay, see you guys soon." Red and Russ said, synchronized. They waved at Felix, and he waved back. They seemed to like each other.

I started with showing him the toilets. I thought they might be important. Then we went on to the actual shop. There were only a few costumers, since it was already past lunch-time. Felix would be working as a waiter, together with Ken. So I showed him the tables, and gave him a list with table numbers, which he would have to remember. I also showed him how the coffee machines worked, plus some other important stuff. When we finished it was already 5PM. I had loads of fun showing the guy around and I had a feeling we could be really great friends. He was making jokes and talking a lot more. But it was almost time to close the shop.

"Let's go upstairs, I'll give you your uniform and then you can go home." I said as I smiled at him. He nodded and followed me upstairs.

"Are Red, Russ and Ken still here?" He asked, but his question was answered as we heard loud laughter coming from the canteen. Felix went first and opened the door. I smiled at his action. He really did become a lot more open.

"Hi guys!" I said, as I walked in. "What are you still doing here?" I saw that the blonde had taken a seat next to Ken.

"We were talking and talking and yeah.. Time flew by." Ken answered. I laughed and walked over to the lockers. Felix's uniform was already prepared by Snake. I took it out of the locker and tossed it over towards Felix.

"Here you go, friend. You can go home now." I said, as I walked back to the table.

"Thank you, Ryan!" The swede answered. "I will take my leave then." He started walking towards the door we came through.

"I'll walk you out!" I said, as I caught op with him. When we came down the stairs, I almost fell.

"Scott, what are you doing?" I said, a little shocked.

"Hugging you?" He buried his face in my neck. I chuckled while looking at Felix, he must've feel so awkward. I feel kinda bad for the man. Then Snake came in as well.

"Oh no, Mr. Grumpy face comes in." Scott joked. I looked at Snake. Scott is going into the danger zone... I looked back at Scott to see that he was still hugging me, then over at Snake to see him glaring at Scott. Snake took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kjellberg, you can go home, tomorrow will be your first work day. I expect you to be here exactly 8 AM." Snake said, the irritation in his voice very noticeable.

"OK, see you guys tomorrow." Felix said, not even scared of Snake. it was kinda funny because almost everyone was afraid of Snake at first sight. But Snake actually was a really good man, and he cared about our crew. Especially Scott, but he never showed that.

"You guys can go too. I'll close up the shop." Snake said to us, as he was still glaring at Scott.

"But we still have an hour to go?!" I said, very surprised. I tried to push Scott off me, but he wouldn't listen. I saw Snake look away.

"Yes, I have an important appointment now, and I need to be there. So I'm closing the shop now." Snake said, as he escorted us towards the exit. I heard laughing from upstairs.

"Success with those guys, Snake.." I said, feeling a bit bad for him.

"Yeah, thanks.. See you tomorrow." He said. I really felt bad for the man, because getting those people out was almost impossible.

"See you tomorrow!" I answered, as I was already walking down the street. I saw the blonde hair of the swede disappear around the corner. I was just about to call out to Felix when I heard a voice behind me.

"Wait, Ryan!" I turned around, to see Scott running after me. I smiled.

"Can I come with you?" He asked, putting on his puppy-eyes. God, I hated those. He was the manly one in our relationship, but he tended to act like a little kid.

"Sure." I said, as I continued walking.

"Okay, thanks." I felt his hand brush against mine, he then took my hand into his. I looked up at him, only to see him staring at me. I quickly looked away but he grabbed my chin, so I was facing him again. I looked up into his brown eyes. His face came closer to mine. I could see his brown eyes sparkling. His hand touched my face, and then I felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss only lasted one second. We parted and Scott placed his head on mine. I had the feeling my heart was going to explode. Scott touched my nose and walked past me to my car. I ran to him while I screamed things like 'Scott you fucking tease!' or 'Come back here!' Scott had taken place in the drivers seat. I opened the door behind him and tossed my back on the floor. I slammed the door shut and felt arms wrap around my waist. Scott pulled me onto his lap.

"Come here." He whispered into my ear, as he pressed my body against his.

"Someone didn't get enough attention." I chuckled. It was true though. I spent the day with Felix. And Scott was kind of the jealous type.

"Yes, you spent the day with that blondie." He said, semi-angry.

"Why do you have to be so jealous?" I said, chuckling between my words.

"Why do you have to be so attractive?" Blush spread over my face. He always knew exactly what to say.

"Just let me go? Please? It's pretty damn warm." I said, as I covered the blush on my face.

"Pay me with a kiss." He said. His voice sounded deep.. Rather sexy.

"God damn it Jund." I said, as I gave him a fast peck on his cheek. He let me go and I walked over to the passenger seat.

"What do we have for dinner tonight?" He asked, as he started the car.

"Well, I still have pizza." I answered.

"YUM! PIZZA!" He really is childish. Wait a minute. Oh just you wait Jund. Just you wait.

"As desert we have ice cream with rainbow sparkles." I already was grinning at Scott's response.

"YAAY SPARKLES!" My mouth fell open. Did he just...

"You fucker." When I said that I earned one of his cute little laughs.

We ate the leftover pizza, played some video games and then went to bed. Always when Scott slept over, he slept in my bed, together with me...

When I woke up I looked around but didn't see Scott. I wanted to step out of bed to look if he was in the kitchen, but almost stepped on him. What was he doing on the ground? I tried to wake him but he just kept on sleeping. Then I got a brilliant idea. I quietly stepped over him and got to the kitchen. I picked up a glass to fill it up with water. I walked back to Scott.

"If you like jokes then take this." I said, I turned the glass a little and saw how it dripped on Scott. Then I let all of it fall and took a step back. Scott sat right up and looked at his soaked clothes. I laughed.

"You like jokes, don't you?" I said, having difficulties with breathing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Now please help me up." I gave him my hand and he took it. Being the sleepy me, I didn't notice that he was planning on something. He stoop up and hugged me, getting me soaked too.

"Be happy, you have spare clothes, I have not." He said chuckling

"You can take some clothes from me, I don't mind." I said, as I laughed with him.

"Aw you don't mind if it smells like me?" He said teasing me again. He could really be annoying sometimes.

"Let's just put on clothes and eat breakfast." I said. We stayed silent most of the time, mainly because I started about Felix during breakfast, and he got irritated. After we finished eating we head out for work.

When I arrived at the shop, I greeted everyone and went up to the changing room and changed to my work clothes. Scott really was irritated when we arrived. He got angry at Snake over nothing.. I finished changing and went downstairs. When I walked through the door I saw Felix. He looked really nice in his uniform, I mean.. Damn. I walked up to him, trying to keep myself calm and letting the blush fade away.

"Hey." He said, as he looked up. A smile appeared on his face, and I failed in getting my face straight.

"You look really nice in work clothes, you know that?" I said, and he chuckled at my flushed face.

"You too." I chuckled really awkwardly and shifted over to the counter. I went on watching him from there, getting distracted by his face.

The work day was smooth. Sometimes Felix would ask me things, sometimes Snake needed me, or Scott would tease me. Felix really opened up, I came to know that he has one older sister and that he loves video games, just like me. That really made me want to play some games with him. He also became closer to the others. Especially Ken, who decided to come to work today.

When Snake closed the shop again I walked over to Felix.

"Would you like to come over to my house and play some games?" I asked, a little shy.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun!" I sighed relieved. I gave him my address and phone number.

"Does 7 PM sound good to you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, waving the paper around.

"Ok, see you on 7 PM!" I said, as I walked towards the door.

"See you!" He answered.

I walked into the parking lot and and sat down on the drivers seat. I will have to clean up a lot. And that in one hour. I sighed and began driving towards my house.

As I arrived I parked my car and hopped out, locking the car and searching for my house keys. _"goddamn where did I put those things?!" _When I found them, I let out a sigh and opened the door. I dropped my bag as I stared into my house. _"fuck." _I cursed. I walked in and locked the door as I moaned at the mess. I desperately picked up my clothes from the floor. On my way to the washing machine I stumbled upon more garbage and I moaned again. this was going to take a long fucking time.

"Whew, that is clean." I sighed as I flopped myself into the nearest chair. It was almost 7PM and I layed my head on the table, trying to catch my breath. cleaning sure is one hell of a task.

I jumped up as I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over towards the door and as expected was Felix standing there. He was wearing a red hoody, and black jeans. It matched perfectly with his sand blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He really looked extremely attractive. Yes, I have Scott and I love him so much, but you can't expect that a bi someone doesn't say this sort of things. When I realized I was staring I quickly invited him into the house.

"Whoa, it looks so nice!" I chuckled at how over exited he was.

"Thanks." I said, my eyes followed him as he ran over to the TV.

"So, what games do you have?" He asked me, as he looked through my games. before I could answer him hr screamed

"I WANNA PLAY CRY OF FEAR!"

"THEN LET'S DO THAT, SIR!" I chuckled, playing along with him.

"PewDiePie?" I laughed, as he entered his name.

"Hey, look at your own name, Mr. Chaoticmonki!"

I crossed my arms. "Nothing's wrong with my name!"

"So isn't with mine!" He argued.

I chuckled. "Let's just play the game."

"Which character am I?" I asked.

"You're the fat one." Felix laughed.

"No fair! Why do I always have to be the fat one?" I pouted, but small chuckles escaped my mouth.

"Cuz you are fat." He poked my belly. I began to laugh. I was really ticklish and I fell over. He landed on top of me. I blushed at the position we were in. He began to tickle me again, taking no notice of my blushing face. I rolled off the couch, grabbing Felix's arm, letting him fall off as well. He landed face first besides me.

"You are the fat one here, sir!" I said ad I looked at the time. 11 PM.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" I said, already standing up.

"Good idea." He answered, as he followed me.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, and he bent down to take a closer look at the movies I owned.

'"THE LION KING!" He screamed, after some time of inspecting my movies.

"The first time I saw you I really didn't think you could be this childish." I said, as I started laughing.

"Shut up!" He playfully said, pushing me over.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie, or not?" I said teasingly and I got up

"I WANNA WATCH A MOVIE!" He answered childishly.

"Well, go sit on the couch then." I said as I pushed him.

"Okay boss." He said and he flopped down on the couch. I rolled my eyes, shoving in the DVD. I plopped on the couch, next to Felix. He leaned on my shoulder, letting my face flush red. Goddammit Felix. He looked up to me, his ocean blue eyes sparkling.

When we were halfway trough the movie as I heard soft snoring. I looked at the swede who was laying on my shoulder, his eyes closed. I tried to move away so I could let him sleep in a better position but he wouldn't move. His arms snaked around me. Damnit Felix. I picked up a yellow blanket, which was laying next to me. It was my favourite blanket. I somehow managed to turn around and cover him underneath the blanket. He smiled and hugged me more. _"Damn, I woke him." _I thought to myself. I guess I don't have a choice. I picked up the remote control and turned off the TV. I leaned a little on Felix, so I wouldn't fall over. I then fell asleep with Felix's soft snoring and his sweet smell.

**A/N I posted 3 at once today. We already started this story 3 weeks ago on Wattpad, and today I decided to upload it on here too. We update every sunday. Links to my sister in earlier chapters. Please enjoy our story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, this chapter did not turn out as I wanted it to.. So it's a bit short. Also, please stay warm during the winter. Wear a scarf and gloves. Please enjoy and we apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

"Ryan.." I turned around and groaned.

"Hey, Ryan!" I slowly opened my eyes. Felix was standing in front of me, holding up a mug with coffee. It looked like he was already awake for a while. His sand coloured hair wad flipped over to the right, as always and he was already dressed. I suddenly felt guilty for not making him breakfast.

"Sorry, I used your kitchen... But I made you coffee!" the blonde spoke.

"Ah, thank you." I said as I sat up straight. I looked around. _"that's right, we fell asleep on the couch.. Bet he has massive back pains." _I looked at the man, who was still smiling at me, waiting till I took the coffee.

"Did you have coffee yet?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid. It tasted pretty good.

"No, not yet.."

"Oh great, then I'll make you some. do you want breakfast too? I have corn flakes?" I said as I put my coffee down, got up and stretched my back.

"That would be great!" The man said. I nodded at him and walked over to the kitchen, the swede following me. I took out two bowls and started filling them with the corn flakes.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch.." I said, as I boiled water for some more coffee.

"Ah, no big deal!" He said, smiling a teasing smile. "Next time I'll sleep in your bed." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you wish!" I said, laughing with him. I turned back to the coffee, and finishing the flakes. Once it was all done we carried it to the table and sat down. We had about 30 minutes to eat, before we had to leave.

"Sorry if sleeping on the couch caused you back pains.." I said, sounding a bit guilty. I still hadn't got over the fact I let my visitor sleep on the couch.

"Oh no! I slept perfectly!" The blonde said as he looked the other way. I swear I could see a little blush on his face.

We finished eating just in time. I told Felix to wait by the car as I brought our bowls and cups to the sink. _"I'll clean that when I come back." _I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked through the front door. Felix was standing in front of the car. He waved at me and I waved back as I pressed the unlock button on my keys. He opened the passenger door and sat down, waiting for me. I also got in the car and left the parking lot.

"Looking forward to your first work day?" I asked the swede. He nodded. I could tell he was nervous. I hoped Ken would be at work, so he could teach him how to be a proper waiter. Since I was behind the counter most of the time I didn't really know how to do the waiter thing. The drive remained silent. But that didn't matter, because I lived pretty close. I turned off the car as we arrived and grabbed Felix's hand.

"You'll do great." I encouraged him. He smiled.

"Yeah, thank you. Ah, also thanks for letting me sleep over, I really enjoyed it! so, let's do that again sometime." He said. I nodded in agreement. It definitely had been fun! We both got out of the car. I turned to the entrance of the shop. Scott was waiting in front of the door and I saw him walk towards me.

"Why is he with you?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. I saw Felix leave in the corner of my eye.

_"No don't go!"_

I couldn't say it out loud of course. I watched him leave.

"He just stayed over. Is that a problem? He's my friend." I replayed to Scott. I didn't mean to sound as irritated as I did. I released myself from him grip and began walking towards the door. I heard the man following me.

"You know I'm quite the jealous type." He said while tanking my hand.

"I know but you can't expect that I don't hang out with him." I sighed irritated.

"I just...I love you so much and I don't want someone to ruin our relationship." He said with his puppy eyes that I've seen so many times.

"Scott, you have to trust me. I love you and no one will change that. Even Felix will not change that. " I promised.

"Pinkie swear?" He asked. I sighed.

"Pinkie swear." I said while holding up my pink.

"Yaay!" He screamed while walking inside with his arms in the air. I chuckled. He really was a funny guy. I stepped into the building and started to get ready for work. Something in my mind told me this was going to be a long day, despite the enjoyable morning. As soon as I came down, I saw Ken and Felix. Ken was teaching Felix how to properly carry a tray. Felix looked a little clumsy, which made me chuckle. Ken pat his head as he dropped the tray. They looked adorable together. Ken was smiling really bright.. _"I've never really seen him like that before."_ I thought as I dropped my head on my hands. Felix was blushing, god his face looked adorable. Ken picked up the tray for the swede and handed it over. Felix placed a few cups and a plate on top of it. Then he began walking through the shop. He pulled it off pretty well and Ken and I started clapping. Felix smiled a big smile and put the cups down again.

"It's time to open the shop." The three of us turned our heads. Snake walked in, keys jingling in his hand. Everyone nodded and Ken brought the cups to the kitchen. Scott walked in and took his usual place beside me, behind the counter. Snake unlocked the door, and started walking back into the canteen. Ken lazily took place on a chair, inviting Felix to sit with him.

"Ken, we opened. Get your lazy ass up." Scott said. The two of them did not really like each other. Ken made a face at Scott and remained sitting. Scott rolled his eyes and started focusing on teasing me.

The work day went pretty well. Felix only dropped 2 cups, and Ken and Scott didn't fight. We didn't have much costumers, which didn't surprise me, since the weather was really ugly. I'd stay inside too.

"Hey, wanna go home with me today?" I looked up. Ken and Felix were standing in front of the door to the canteen. A bit too close to each other if you ask me. I saw Felix happily agree to Ken's proposal. It wasn't like Ken to invite people over to his house. _"Don't even think about touching him."_ I watched Ken and Felix walk out together and I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

******Hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long.. My sister was suffering of a severe writers block and I had an epic party. But here it is! Please enjoy and we apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**_Dragoncie1998's part._**

**-Felix's P.O.V.-**

"Hey wanna go home with me today?" Ken asked. _"Go home with him?"_ I barely knew anything about him and he already invited me over. I nodded excitedly. I loved making new friends.

Ken walked to his car, telling me to come with him. I looked back at Ryan who was standing behind us. He looked a little pissed off so I gave him a guilty smile.

"You coming? We ain't got all day." The tall man smiled at me . I started walking towards him. He opened the passenger seat and I thanked him as I hopped in. He got in the drivers seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

We arrived at his house in half an hour. He took his keys out of his jacked and opened the door. My eyes widened at how clean his house was. I expected him to be a messy type.

"You can hang up your jacket there." He pointed at a wooden coat stand in a corner of the room. I noticed that he already hung up his jacket. I walked towards the coat stand, still amazed by everything, and hung up my jacket. In the corner of my eye I saw something black and shiny. I turned around to take a better look.

"WOW YOUR TV IS HUGE!" I screamed while running towards the TV.

"Thanks! I bought it on black Friday." The man chuckled.

"Without pain?" I asked trying to look surprised. He stood up extra tough.

"No, but I survived!" He said, voice extra deep. I Chuckled. He was such a show-off.

"You wanna play a game?" He asked, already getting his controllers.

"Yeah!" I said and I plumped down on the couch.

**-Scott's P.O.V.-**

Ryan and I went over to my house. I was a little worried about him. Ever since Felix and Ken went to Ken his house Ryan has been all grumpy. My face brightened from an idea that came into my mind. I turned around right when the door shut, staring into Ryan's dark blue eyes that I loved so much. I took his hands in mine. I could see his face flush and I grinned. We came closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss. When we pulled away from each other I came close to his ear.

"Do you now understand how much I love you?" I whispered. He nodded. I took my hand out of his and walked to the kitchen, leaving the man standing there. I laughed at his reaction. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 PM. "_I guess I should make something to eat for me and Ryan."_ I thought and I walked over to the fridge.

When I came into the living room, carrying two bowls with noodles, I heard the TV get louder and I saw Ryan sitting on the couch.

"I made us some noodles." I said. I saw Ryan's face looking towards me right when I said that.

"Noodles?" He asked

"Yep!" I placed the bowl in front of him and sat down on the couch.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I looked at the screen. It looked like a kids show.

"Adventure Time." He said with his mouth full noodles. I rolled my eyes. _"And he says that I am childish." I thought._

"Hmm these noodles are great!" He said, putting the bowl down._ "Wait, did he already eat it?_"

"You eat fast." I teased while poking his belly.

"You just eat slow." He said trying to hold a poker face but slightly blushing from embarrassment. I laughed. I'm probably very annoying because I tease so much but I don't really care.

When I finished my food we watched a movie, and then got ready to go to bed. We always slept with each other because I only had one bed. I slipped under the covers and waited for Ryan who was probably still brushing his teeth. I heard the bathroom door open and close again and Ryan walked over.I couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked. How ironic, I know him for two years and yet, he still can make me blush.

"What?" Ryan asked, probably noticing that I was staring. I looked him in the eyes.

"I have known you for two years and still you manage to make me blush." I said, chuckling when his cheeks turned pink. He walked over to the bed and slowly got in. I wrapped my arms around his body, pressing him closer to me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed in happiness. Tomorrow is a free day and I was planning to take everybody out to go laser gaming. That is going to be sweet. I then heard soft snoring. I smiled and dozed off with Ryan's snoring.

"Get. The. Fuck. Up. You lazy ass!" "_Hmm? Why is somebody shaking the bed?"_ I opened my eyes a bit and saw Ryan jumping on the bed. I wasn't really a morning person and Ryan knew that. I threw a pillow to his face. Which he, of course, dodged. And as expected he threw the pillow back, letting it hit my face, hard.

"You little-" I was cut of when his lips hit mine. He pulled away fast.

"I made you breakfast." He said while turning around and leaving the room. "_That little shit"_ I thought while standing up. I put my clothes on and walked towards the dining room. Ryan was already eating when I came in. I sat on the chair next to Ryan and began eating my toast.

"Would you like to laser gaming with the crew?" I asked. I really hoped they would like my idea.

"YES!" He said excitedly. I know that he likes laser gaming but I didn't know that he liked it this much.

"Nice! Is it OK that you call everyone? I will buy the tickets." I said, already walking to my computer.

"You know what? I'll pay for it, okay? I have more money." He said, winking. "But, you will have to call every one."

"Okay." I turned around and searched my cell phone. When I found it I looked at who I should call first. Probably Russ and Red. I dialed Russ his number. I heard the phone ring 3 times and then he picked it up.

"Hello?" Russ said.

"Hi Russ. I wanted to ask if you and Red could come laser gaming today."

"Oh, hi Scott. I'll ask. Wait a minute." Russ said. 'RED, HAVE WE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR TODAY?' I heard Russ scream. I heard a muffled 'No.'

"Yep. We can come. Where do we need to go and what time?" I walked towards Ryan, seeing that he had tickets for 1 PM.

"You guys can come here. We have tickets for 1 PM."

"Okay. We will be there. Bye!" I said a 'bye' back and hung up.

Phew, I had called Russ and Red, Ken and Felix who were with each other and Minx. Minx is a good friend of Ryan. He asked to call her. They do not speak much to each other but they'd always invite each other. The only one I had to call was Snake. I breathed in, released it and called him. The phone rang like 5 times before he finally picked up.

"Hi?" He said with his deep voice.

"Ehm... hey Snake. I wanted to ask if you could come laser gaming with the crew." I asked awkwardly.

"Who has said yes?" He asked, probably trying to get out of it.

"Everyone." I heard Snake mutter something. Probably 'Fuck it.' because he says that a lot.

"Fine, I'll come but only because every one else is coming." He sighed. I felt a little relieved. It was more fun if Snake was coming along.

"Okay. We have tickets for 1 PM. Everyone comes to my house. Bye!" I said.

"Bye." He said back and he hung up. That is done.

"Nice conversation with Snake?" Ryan asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I said playfully.

"It is almost 12:00 PM, Maybe we should eat something." Ryan said.

"Yes, maybe." He laughed at my response.

We ate some pancakes and then played games. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock. 12:45 PM. It is probably Minx. She is always too early or on time the rest is always to late. When I opened the door I saw just as I expected Minx standing there.

"Hey Minx!" I said.

"Hey Scott." She said, coming in.

"Hey Minxie!" Ryan said. I laughed at the nickname he gave Minx. He always comes up with the weirdest nicknames. Minx walked over to Ryan and hugged him.

"Hey Ryan. I missed you!" Minx said happily.

"Missed you too!" I laughed at minx who was still hugging him.

"You wanna drink something, Minx?" I asked.

"No thank you. I already drank something before I got here."

"Okay. Scott and me were playing some games. Would you like to join us?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Minx said. We picked the controllers and began playing.

**-Ryan's P.O.V-**

Five minutes later I heard the doorbell ring again. We opened the door and saw Russ, Red, Ken and Felix standing there.

"Hey guys." Minx said, smiling.

"Hey minx. What are ya doing here?" Ken asked.

"You know I always invite Minx. Besides, we only have seven people and the teams have to be even." I said.

"That does make sense." Russ said.

"But who are you?" Minx asked Felix.

"Eh... I'm Felix." Felix said, looking at his feet. I laughed. Shy when you first meet him but really nice when you get to know him.

"Well, as you heard, I'm Minx. Nice to meet you." Minx said as she reached her hand towards Felix.

"Nice to meet you too." Felix said as he happily grabbed the woman's hand and shook it.

"Now Snake it the only one to arrive." Red said. As if Snake heard her, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, seeing, of course, Snake stand there.

"You could also just ring the bell, there are these things for." I laughed.

"Bells are for losers." He walked in.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Well, let's go then." Ken said and we headed out to go laser gaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Are you all having a nice Christmas? I sure am. :D My sister and I got a playstation, and we have had a lot of fun with that! We already bought Journey.. and finished it... Huehue. If you own a PS3 I really recommend you buying it! Ahem.. ok, I am so sorry for not updating. I could come up with loads of excuses, but I was just plain too lazy to write. Please forgive me. I am currently writing a (late) Christmas special! Ahahaha.. I am such a loser, I willl go back to my Tumblr blog now. Please enjoy and we apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**-****_My part-_**

**-Snake's P.O.V-**

"Well, let's go then!" Ken said, exited. He walked through the door leading the others to the cars. I walked out last, closing the door behind me. I wasn't really the one to talk much but my friends were used to that. I watched Scott get into Ryan's car. That did make me jealous, seeing those two together. No one knew, but I had a major crush on Scott.

"Snake, are you coming?!" Russ yelled at me. I looked up, noticing I had not moved away from the door yet. I quickly got into Russ's car.

"Jeez, are you ok Snake? You seem to be spacing out more than usual." He said, grinning a bit. I turned my head, facing the road. We were nearing the highway towards the building where we would go play laser tag.

"Yeah, I did not sleep well last night." I said

"You should stop playing video games all night long!" Red said, as she leaned on my seat. I looked at her. How did she know? She chuckled as she looked at my surprised face.

"Snake, we all know. No need to hide." Ken said, not looking up from his phone. I turned around, facing the road again.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Red asked.

"Just texting someone." He said, still focused on his phone. I heard Red lean in.

"No! Don't look!" Ken almost screamed. Red giggled and Russ threw an angry gaze to them.

"Ken, who are you texting?! Just tell me!

**-Ryan's P.O.V-**

"Scott! Calm down! We're not attending a race game!" I said, trying to slow my lover.

"But Russ is ahead of us!" He said in a childish way, as he sped up little more. I sighed and turned around, continuing our conversation about the newest Walking Dead game. I noticed Felix being really concentrated on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He lifted his head in surprise.

"Huh?! Oh! Oh, I'm just texting someone. Nothing important." He smiled and continued typing.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously as I tried to look on his screen, which annoyed Scott as my butt was wiggling in his face.

"It's Ken." He said, smiling. "He's sleeping over at my place after laser tag!" I straightened my face and plopped down in my seat again.

"That's nice." I said. I saw him nod with a big smile on his face, still focused on typing.

"Are you sleeping over at my place too?" Scott asked as he placed a hand on my knee.

"Yeah! Would be fun!" I said.

**-Snake's P.O.V-**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, as I looked over to Russ. We already got off the highway, probably nearing our destination.

"Yeah, it will take us only 10 minutes from here." I sighed in relieve. I did not like riding a car as much as the others. Though I did like to drive one. Especially when I could just drive at top speed. I stared through the window. The trees had a juicy green colour. There was a bit of sun outside, wich felt warm through the windows, but I knew it was still cold outside. My head hit the window as Russ took a sharp turn.

"Goddamn it, Russ." I mumbled as I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"We arrived!" He said, exited. He parked the car and as soon as he turned off the engine I got out, sniffing the fresh spring air. I saw the others get out as well. Scott walked up to me.

"Had a nice ride?" He joked as he patted my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked away, pushing his hand from my shoulder. He laughed and walked over to Ryan again, leaving me with Ken who was standing beside me.

"Wanna go with me to buy the tickets?" He asked, already walking towards the building.

"Yeah, sure." I answered as I followed him, On our way Ryan and Felix tagged along, leaving the other to wait by the cars. Once we got the tickets we returned to call everyone over.

"Ok, guys! Listen up!" Ryan spoke. "We have two hours, I thought that would be enough." The others began to smile and nodded in agreement. A helper came to pick us up and guided us to the changing rooms. We separated from the girls and stepped into the room. On the walls hung hangers filled with gear. The gear contained A helmet, suits for the upper body, arms and legs and a gun, fake of course. On the suits there were little lights, which you had to shoot at with the gun. It all looked pretty epic and after a few minutes of staring we began to put it on, helping each other.

"Don't touch my butt like that, Scott!" Ryan shouted. I looked up to see the two of them jokingly poking each other. I turned around only to see Ken and Felix help each other out just as sweetly. I turned to Russ, asking him if he could help fasten the part on my back. Once we were all done we headed out. Minx and Red were already waiting for us.

"Jeez, you guys sure took long!" Red said, as she tugged Russ along to the entrance of the course. We all followed. A man started explaining the game, but we all already knew. As soon as he finished we ran trough the door into the dark room, quickly hiding for each other. I saw Scott pull Ryan along. _"God damn it."_ I thought to myself as I ran in the opposite direction.

"3,2,1... GO!" The flashy lights went on and I caught a few glimpses of my friends. I shifted over to, who I though was Red, and shot. The lights on her suit turned red and she turned around.

"WHO!?" She screamed, while laughing. I had already made my way towards my next victim. The game went on like that for some time, and eventually it stopped. We got out of the room to take a break and look at our results.

"Whoa! Snake got first!" Ryan shouted, as he waved the paper around. Ken and Felix walking in with a tray full of cups.

"He did?" Ken asked, a little surprised. Felix started handing out the cups as everyone looked at me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Uhm.. I might have some experience with shooting?" I said. They all started laughing.

"I bet you do, Snake." Scott said, chuckling. I awkwardly smiled at him. _"Smooth move, Snake. Great."_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself. Ryan began to announce the other's rankings. I took a sip from my drink. We had one hour left to play and I was rather looking forward to it. I quite liked this game, just casually shooting at people, without hurting them. I smiled a bit.

"Let's go again!" Felix suggested. We all picked up our guns, walking back into the course. The familiar voice once again counted down to 1 and the game began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scott's P.O.V.**

****"Three." The voice called. I took a quick look at Red. She was looking at Russ, Russ looked back. I smiled at the cute couple. They were probably going to team up. They fit so well together, I was almost jealous.

"Two." I looked at Ken, who was tickling Felix, trying to get him distracted from shooting other people. Those guys really seemed to like each other.

"One." I turned to Ryan, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, quickly turning away before he could notice. I came face to face with Snake. He looked so fucking pissed. I swear that was the longest second of my life. Snake just stared at me, looking pissed. Snake always looked pissed, or unamused. But today he didn't seem happy at all. Well, it wasn't his kind of game to play anyway. I imagined him always sitting at home in a dark room playing games, rather than going out with friends.

"GO!" I snapped out of my thoughts, as I entered the playground, searching for a hiding spot. I looked around me and didn't see Ryan. "_Shit, I ran away, but forgot to bring Ryan with me."_ I could go search for him but the others would shoot me. I looked through a hole, seeing no one. I made a run for it and ran towards another wall. I caught a glimpse of someone's shadow in the lights. I walked a little closer, trying to see who it was. The dark figure turned around and tried to shoot me with the laser gun. It was Snake. I quickly ran towards a wall, trying to hide. I looked behind me, expecting to see Snake standing there but I saw no one. _"Where the hell did he go?!"_ I thought. He was not someone to just give up. I saw a bright red laser come my way, I wanted to dodge it, but it was just too fast, so it hit me. My lights turned red, and the time out timer began counting untill I could play again.

"Who just shot me?!" I screamed. Of course, there was no answer.

"You get only one chance if it is real. The one who waste it, die." Someone whispered. Wait, I know that voice.

"Snake?" I whispered back. I got no response, instead, I felt a rough hand grab my chin, tilting my head gently. I yelped and almost fell backwards from the shock, but his other hand got my back. He brought his face closer to mine, his hot breath touching my skin. He leaned in further, his lips connecting with mine. He cupped my head, so he could deepen the kiss. The only thing I felt on this moment were Snake's lips and his hands on my face. The timer beeped, saying that I was back in the game again. Snake broke the kiss and walked away, shooting me. And again, it hit me.

"That asshole." I muttered. I just stood there thinking about what just happened. "_He just kissed me, knowing I had a boyfriend. Does he actually love me? Do I love him? I love Ryan, right?"_ There were so many questions in my head and no one could answer them. I heard the beeping noise again. I was back in the game. I didn't really want to play anymore, but I also didn't want to ruin my friend's day. I guess I should just make fun then...

I walked around for a bit, thinking about everything that came into my mind. I then bumped into someone.

"Scott! I searched the whole damn thing for you!" Ryan said, hugging me. I hugged him back, hesitating a little.

"Where were you?" Ryan asked

"Ah, no where. Just here." I answered. _"Damn it. Act fucking normal, Jund."_

"Scott, did something happen? You look a bit pale.." Ryan asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I'll tell you later." Ryan gave me a quick peck on my lips. I smirked.

"Come on! Let's shoot some people. With lasers I mean..." I chuckled from his words, and we walked together, finding someone to shoot.

"My light is blinking." Ryan said, looking around. I also looked around, noticing Red. She was standing on the neon stairs. I tried to shoot at her, but I missed.

"Damn it. I missed." I said.

"Who is there?" Ryan asked.

"Red." I said, firing again. This time I actually hit her. I made a winner dance, making Ryan stare questioningly at me.

"I hit Red." I answered, smiling.

"Nice shot." Red said, walking towards us.

"Thanks." I heard a beeping noise. Ryan was in the game again.

"Sup losers?" _"Wait, was that Mi-"_ Before we could even think we were already out the game. I rolled my eyes, she was always too much into the game. She was really good though.

"Hey Minx. Thanks for shooting out these fuckers, they shot me." Red said jokingly.

"No problem. I've gotta go before one of you is going to shoot me." Minx said, laughing.

"I'm also going. Gotta find Russ." Red said, turning around and leaving.

"Then it's just the two of us." Ryan said. Giggling. This wasn't really the game to work together, but we all still did.

"The game is over in ten seconds." The buzzer spoke. I looked over at Ryan. We already were in the game so someone could shoot us again.

"Nine." I heard a laser gun.

"Eight." I saw Ryan get on the ground.

"Seven."

"Look out. If we stay down we might shoot another person." Ryan whispered.

"Six." The laser came closer and I got down.

"Five." I saw Snake walk by. _"This is my chance._" I thought. As I aimed for the bigger male. It seemed like he was searching for someone. At that point he turned around.

"Four." Snake looked at us and shot. He missed.

"Three." Ryan tried to shoot as well, but missed too.

"Two." I shot, thinking about what he did. I saw red lights appear on Snake's gear.

"One." _"Wait, did I just hit him?" _ I jumped up.

"Everyone please go to the changing rooms."

"I HIT YOU!" I screamed, pointing at Snake. Snake just rolled his eyes and got to the changing room. Ryan stood up.

"Wow, I didn't think you could be this loud." Ryan said when we walked towards the changing room.

"You know how I am." I said, chuckling. We came in the changing room, Russ immediately walking up to us.

"Good game." He said, smiling. I didn't see Russ through the whole game. I wondered where he was hiding.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Felix imitated Ryan. He probably thought that Ryan wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Ryan said, shoving Felix playfully. Felix shoved him back. I was getting kinda jealous. But who am I to get jealous when I kissed with someone else. The kiss snapped back in my head like a rocket. I was afraid that we were going to break up. I really didn't want that.

"You want me to help you with that?" I snapped back in reality, seeing only Snake standing here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I knew a was a slow person.

"They said that they were going to the car, they will wait for us." Snake said. He kneeled before me, clipping the clips open.

"You're not really here with your mind, are you?" Snake asked, clipping the other side loose.

"Well, isn't it logical if you have a boyfriend and you are randomly being kissed by one of your oldest friends that you just can't think straight anymore?!" I snapped. Snake looked up at me, stopping his actions. He stood up straight, looking me in the eye.

"Scott.. You really don't understand, do you?" He asked. I blinked in confusion. He looked a little sad. _"What's going on with_ _him?"_

"No I do-" My sentence was cut off by Snake's warm lips. One of his hands grabbed my chin, slightly tilting my head. His other hand was placed on my lower back, pulling me closer. I pushed him away from me.

"W-what is wrong with you? Why are you kissing me?! Again?!" I almost screamed.

"Let's just go to the car." Snake said, getting rid of the gear, which I was still wearing.

"But-" Snake shushed me, putting his finger on my lips.

"Just act normal, we will talk later." Snake said while he walked towards the exit, taking his jacket and putting it on. I took my jacked as well, running towards Snake.

"That took you guys long enough." Red said.

"Yeah, we almost wanted to go look for you guys." Russ said. I tried to laugh. I got into the drivers seat and began to drive. I didn't really listen to the conversations behind me, I just thought about two things, two persons. I only thought about Snake and Ryan. What should I do? Would Ryan forgive me? Is Snake in love with me? Am I in love with him? So many questions and no one could answer them, only I could.

I couldn't really concentrate on the road but we got to my house. We said a quick goodbye to everyone and I closed the door. As soon as I closed the door, Ryan turned to me and grabbed my arms.

"What is it?" He asked, a worried look on his face. "You've been acting really strange, and I don't like it!"

"It's nothing." I said. I decided to wait a little, hoping he would forgive me.

"Hmm... Prove it." Ryan said. I knew what he meant, so I kissed him. Ryan smiled against my lips, happy I was alright, but I really wasn't.


End file.
